


simon x raphael | when you were happy

by WritenStuff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Insecure Raphael, M/M, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, Vampire Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: Raphael has a special request and Simon is reluctant to say yes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Saphael/Shadowhunters fic and quite honestly I don't know where it came from. It's a bit of a mess but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, I'm new at this and I'm still unsure what tags I should be using so if I've left something out please let me know.

“Will you put them on? Just for me?” Raphael’s chin was tipped down but his dark eyes gazed up like that of a puppy, his eyebrows lifted in innocence. Ha. Innocence was never a word Simon thought he would use to describe Raphael but he could play the card when he wanted to. Raphael could do anything when he wanted to. He even stuck out his bottom lip a little for good measure. Simon couldn't take his eyes off it.

“Why?” Simon replied with a slight whine to his voice. It wasn't the first time Raphael had made this request but Simon had succeeded in avoiding playing along thus far. “I don't need them anymore and quite frankly I'm happy about that. I mean I made the most of the whole hipster geek chic thing but being able to actually see kind of trumps that. It was sort of the only good thing that came out of this whole vampire situation,” Simon blurted out in a rushed breath.

Raphael moved closer, snaking his arms around Simon's neck. He'd lost that innocent look he was trying before and replaced it with a sultry one that had been the cause of Simon losing many a battle. He was determined this would not be one of them.

“The only good thing?” Raphael asked as he threaded his fingers through the soft strands of hair above the nape of Simon's neck. He tightened his grip there and tilted his own head as the corner of his lips kicked up into a smirk.

The tip of Simon's tongue slide over his top lip before a pearly white fang bit down into the cushion of his bottom lip. His eyes blinked languidly as Raphael's fingertips toyed with his hair. Oh yeah, he was losing this battle. “M-maybe not the only good thing,” Simon replied as he swayed a little closer, his eyes sneaking another glance at Raphael's full lips. They looked like sin but he knew they tasted sweet. Well, unless he'd just eaten. Then they held a metallic tang but he enjoyed that just as much; even if he hated to admit it.

A low chuckle escaped Raphael's throat and Simon almost cursed himself for being so weak. He should be able to resist this by now. Could anyone resist this? Simon doubted it.

He lifted a hand and cupped Raphael's cheek in his palm. Raphael's eyes drifted closed as he tilted his head, almost nuzzling into the softness of Simon's touch. Had he ever been held so gently? There was a warmth there he had not found in others of his kind. A warmth he hoped Simon would never lose.

Raphael opened his eyes after a moment as Simon made another swaying motion towards him, catching his lips with his own. He used his grip on the back of Simon's head to guide the kiss, tilting his head as his lips parted and their tongues greeted each other in a soft dance that did nothing to capture the passion they felt for each other but showcased all the love.

Slowly Raphael pulled back, Simon chasing his lips with his own before opening his dark eyes. His lids remained hooded and his pupils were saucers as he tried to focus on Raphael's features. His eyes. His lips. His cheekbones that could cut glass. The only thing Simon could liken this to was being drunk. He was an addict and Raphael was his poison.

Raphael leaned in, laying a path of gentle kisses on the way to whisper into Simon's ear, “Will you put them on? ...Please.” He spoke in a hushed tone, the one hand not in Simon's hair sliding down the centre of his back while pressing their bodies closer together. Simon shuddered at their proximity and his own hands fisted at Raphael's waist where they now rested.

“Why?” Simon repeated, his chest now pressed firmly to Raphael's.

Raphael leaned back a little, his dark eyes spearing Simon with an intense look that didn't match the sheepish smile that played upon his lips, “They remind me of back when we met.”

Simon's brow creased with a frown, “You when you kidnapped me?”

Raphael rolled his eyes, “No, when you were still h-”

“Human?” Simon interrupted.

“No, happy,” Raphael said as his hand on Simon's back moved to cup his cheek instead and his thumb gently strummed against his pallid flesh. “Before you considered yourself a monster.”

Simon's voice was no more than a croak when he replied, “You didn't know me then.”

The corner of Raphael's lips tipped up into a half smirk as his hand left Simon's cheek and retrieved something from his pocket. He held up the rounded pair of tortoise shell patterned glasses, “Maybe but we can always pretend.” As Raphael spoke he placed the glasses on Simon's face and pushed them up the bridge of his nose with a single fingertip. Simon didn't stop him.

 

* * *

 

It was later, while Simon and Raphael lay side by side - tangled in the white sheets of a bed they'd claimed as their own in one of the many rooms in the Hotel Dumort - that Simon thought back to their earlier conversation. Simon's eyes were fixed on the ceiling above, while Raphael's lay closed. His arm bridged the gap between them as a possessive hand rested on Simon's chest. Simon glanced down to the tortoise shell frames clasped in his own hand and broke the easy silence, “I'm happy, you know.”

Raphael didn't reply but the sharp nails that adorned his fingertips sank a little into the taut flesh of Simon's chest. Simon took that as a sign he was listening and forged on, “And I don't think I'm a monster. Not really.” His empty hand came up to rest on top of Raphael's, their fingers intertwining as he turned his head to look at the vampire that lay to his right. It wasn't often that Raphael let himself seem vulnerable; usually all a smirk and a wink. Simon may have only caught a glimpse of it but the insecurity was real. He felt it.

After a moment of silence Raphael opened his eyes and looked back at Simon. Still, he didn't say anything. Simon rolled over on to his stomach, his torso settling over Raphael's as he looked down into his dark eyes. The hand that still held his old glasses rested on the pillow beside Raphael's head and with the other he gripped his jaw. “I'm happy. Now. As I am. With you,” he punctuated his words with kisses peppered over Raphael's face and throat and if he didn't know better he'd have sworn a blush formed on his cheeks. “We don't need to pretend or look back. We definitely don't need these,” Simon said as he held up the eye wear in his hand, then tightened his fist around them. There was an audible crack as they broke in his grip before he tossed them away like a broken skeleton or the memory of the boy he used to be. “We have too much life ahead of us to keep looking back or pretending,” Simon said, sifting his fingers through the soft strands of Raphael's hair as he spoke. “You gave me forever. You brought me to Clary, gave her the choice. I didn't appreciate it at the time but now I do. So I'm giving you my forever. Not my past but my future. My whole future.” Simon's thumb brushed over the arch of one of Raphael's dark brows.

A cocky smile formed on Raphael's lips and his arms moved to curl around Simon, “Wow, that was very extra. I knew you were pretty into me but wow.”

Simon leaned forward, pressing his nose to Raphael's throat as he ran his tongue over his own sharp fangs. He knew Raphael wasn't one for romantic declarations but he didn't need to be. Simon knew how he felt deep in his bones. In his soul – if he still had one. “Eh.. you have your uses,” Simon uttered before sinking his teeth into Raphael's neck, his hands pinning Raphael by the shoulders.  
  
A gasp escaped Raphael's lips as Simon sucked his sensitive flesh into his mouth, his nails gripping at Simon's back as he held him close. “As do you, baby, as do you,” Raphael whispered on a low sigh. 


End file.
